


Flaming Arrows

by McKayRulez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Things, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Crazy Azula, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Azula is horrible at pick up lines. 5 terrible lines she tried to use on Aang.





	Flaming Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how odd she complimented Chan in "The Beach" ep.

1\. "Nice arrow head.. You must be good at head shots.. With a bow.." Azula points. "Cause you've got an arrow head."

2\. "You must be cupid with all those arrows. Did I get hit? Cause my hearts on fire for you."

3\. "I go where the wind blows." Azula smirks and crosses her arms. "And you bend it right towards you."  
Azula's eyes darken. "If you bend it at anyone else, you better be blowing them out of your life.. Or else I'll smoke them out."

4\. "You got me caught up in your twister. The storm we shall make will blow away any competition that stands against us!..  
Because you have wind.. And I have lightning.. We make a storm.."

5\. "You knock the air out of me,.. Better be careful-" Azula's eyes narrow. "You might suffocate an enclosed dungeon full of prisoners."


End file.
